Naruto: Shadow Prodigy
by Blast-over-Blast
Summary: At the age of 8 Naruto is chosen to represent Konoha in the next generation of the greatest shinobi warriors the world has known, the Shadow Ninja of the League of Elemental Ninja Nations. And with new allies and enemies, it's an amazing adventure! Read!
1. Intervention

Lost One: Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but some of MY characters are in this.

**Naruto: Prodigy Hidden **

"Speech"

"_Scrolls/Emphasizes Speech/ Writing"_

'_Thinking'_

Telepathically Communication

"SHOUTING/2 OR MORE PEOPLE CASTING THE SAME JUTSU"

"**Biju Lord/Greater Summon Speech**"

'_**Biju Lord/ Greater Summon Thought' **_

Scene Change/Flashback (End Flashback)

**Chapter One: Pilot**

**Intervention**

8 Years after the Kyuubi Attack, Hokage's Office

"Well, it must be important for you _both_ to be here. What is it?" the Hokage said, lighting his pipe with a low fire jutsu.

Two men stood before desk. Both were tall and obscured by shadows. One of them stepped forward. The light revealed he was Jiraiya, the toad sage. He put a file on the Hokage's desk and smiled grimly.

"That's right, old man. I have the latest on Orochimaru's movements. As it turns out, he made it into the same organization that he was investigating, which is why we both are here." he said, gesturing to his companion, still obscured in shadow.

"Oracle, It is good to see you back, how are you?" asked Sandaime (Third Lord).

"Fine, I've been training my apprentices a lot more ever since I ran into the pervert." the figure replied as he too, stepped into the light. "We've been taking turns baby sitting while the other got info." Oracle was as tall as Jiraiya but was dressed much differently. With his athletic build covered by tan pants and a tan long-sleeved shirt covered by a dark green armored-vest that resembled a Konoha chunin's save for the red circle with a spiral on the back. It was replaced by a circle with five commas equally spaced around the kanji symbol for "_Shadow"_ in the center.

"I'm no pervert! I'm a _mega-pervert_!" Jiraiya protested.

"How Minato-sama could bear to be your student, I'll never know." the figure muttered shaking his head.

"You said you had apprentices?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes, so far, our student's consist of two boys and a girl." Oracle answered.

Suddenly, an ANBU teleported into the room. "Hokage-sama! There is a riot of civilians and some shinobi facing some unidentified ninja! The intruders are trying to capture the Uzumaki bra-, boy!" He reported.

"Why do they have to keep giving me problems?" Oracle almost whined looking up to the heavens before disappearing in a white glow of light.

"Well, looks like we might see the three brats in action if we hurry." Jiraiya said, turning to his mentor. The Hokage nodded, and all three remaining in the room left in a poof of smoke.

A few minutes earlier, Elsewhere in Konoha

Three young children about nine or ten heard a large commotion behind a building only to find a boy being beaten to death by a mob. In an unspoken agreement they rushed forward to save the child. Jumping over the crowd they made a human wall cause the attackers to stop in surprise.

The first in the group was a girl, who was dressed as a ninja, as were her two companions, since she wore her headband on her brow so that it held her dark black hair in place, which stopped at her shoulders. She seemed to bear a menacing aura around her, more threatening than one would expect from someone her age. Her glowing dark blue eyes were daring someone to attack as she wore a resolute expression on her face

The second was a boy who was wearing a mask with a metal plate over his nose and mouth. He had black bandana and wore his forehead protector that look just like his companion's, it resembled a five-pronged Sharingan with the kanji for "_Shadow_" in the center.

The third was a bulky boy with black pants with a shruiken and three kunai sheaths on each leg.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" roared the bulky one.

"We are killing the damned demon behind you." Cried a villager.

"Yeah, that piece of trash doesn't deserve to live." Cried another.

"And if you interfere any, we'll kill you too." Said one of the few shinobi in the crowd.

The second boy turned to the bulky one. "Now what, Metal Fist, great leader?" he said with a little bit of sarcasm.

"Do you need to ask?" The boy replied. The two others nodded in confirmation.

"Sorry for troubling you." The masked boy said, bowing, which caused the mob to lower its guards slightly. So in three seconds he was able to form hand seals. "Great Body Flicker Jutsu!" The four children disappeared in a blur of light.

"Kai (Release)!" cried a shinobi in the crowd.

"Kuso! (The purpose of the word should be clear enough so I'm not going to translate.)" Cried Metal Fist. The four kids materialized in front of the mob. The blond boy was unconscious, receiving first aid from the girl; the other two boys were in fighting stances in front of the two facing the mob.

"What was the give-away?" asked the masked child.

"There is no such thing as Great Body Flicker Jutsu." The ninja said in a cocky tone.

"Well you never know…" the mask boy muttered in a stoic voice

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" another shinobi cried a he spewed a mass of flames on the children.

"Earth Style: Terra Shield Jutsu!" the Metal Fist roared. He rammed his hands to the ground pulling up a slap of stone to block the flame. "Go!" he grunted.

"No, Metal Fist! He's in critical condition, moving could kill him without a stretcher. He's to injure for me to heal him enough in time." The girl cried.

The masked boy dodged two kunai, a wave of rocks, drinking bottles and other things.

"We'll die unless we start fighting to kill, Hurricane." He said in deadpan.

Just then Oracle appeared in front of them in a flash of white light. He let out an irritated grunt, and crossed his arms. He was wearing four kunai sheaths, a shuriken holster, and a senbon pouch on a leg brace, one on each leg. And as always he wore his black bandana with his Shadow forehead protector over his eyes.

"Didn't I say to stay out of trouble? If Kami (God) exists, he hates me." he muttered.

"It's good to see you alive too, sensei." Metal Fist muttered.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" the Oracle replied, surprised. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Look, you know how I love to let the 'men acting like kids marathon' continue but we need to get him to a hospital. _Now_." Hurricane spoke as she gestured to the blond boy in a pool of blood.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT HAPPENED?!" Oracle roared.

The Hokage, the toad sannin, and the ANBU had arrived in time to hear the girl's last statement. The Hokage went into a fit of rage.

"Oracle! You, your students, and Jiraiya, take Naruto to the hospital and get him medical treatment, if the medical personnel resist, detain them, and start treatment yourselves." he said. His killer intent was so intense a few in the crowd wet themselves. He turned to the ANBU who now had arrived in numbers and saw the boy's state. They knew what happened. He pointed to one ANBU in particular, "Go with them." His voice left no room to argue. "The civilians have thirty days solitary confinement, the shinobi are to be stripped of their ranks and get a week with Ibiki." He said to the rest of the ANBU.

"Who is the old guy?" The masked child whispered to the Hurricane

"You baka (idiot)!" she whispered as she smacked him on the back of his head. "That's the Hokage!"

Konoha Hospital, 1 hour later

"You really expect me to believe that? That boy is lucky to be alive after his years of torment, let alone sane!" Oracle grunted. "You deserve to be impeached of your office." he muttered.

"You will not insult Hokage-sama in my presence!" the dog-masked ANBU said.

"Oracle has a point, Kakashi. Despite my efforts the boy lives in pain." Sarutobi said somberly.

"You got that right. I don't want my student's legacy to end like this!" Jiraiya said.

"The pervert has a sense of honor. Alert the world!" Oracle muttered.

"Why I otta…"

"Oops! I said that out loud didn't I?" Oracle said seemingly surprised. Everyone else in the room sweat-dropped.

'_He is more annoying than Gai._' Kakashi thought. His eyes widened behind his mask. '_Did I just think that!?_'

"Why do they hate him so much? They make Orochimaru look friendly." Jiraiya asked.

"It was the fondest wish of the forth Hokage that our people come to regard Naruto as their savior and hero. He made that wish for him, sealed the child's fate… and died." the Hokage said smiling sadly. "He selected a newborn child, the umbilical cord freshly cut, and bound up all nine tails within the infant's navel. Naruto was sacrificed, for the safety of us all, to become a living vessel for the imprisonment of the fox."

"But that's not how the adults who know choose to see it." Jiraiya said. "It seems that they see him as an avatar of their fear, loss, and grief."

"Can you all imagine…?" Oracle whispered.

"Imagine what?" Kakashi asked.

"How it must feel… so much hostility… to be treated with an animosity so intense as to be annihilating… to have around you so many that would deny you even the right to exist?" the Hokage finished.

A dark silence filled the room.

"Okay, it's decided. He's coming with us." Oracle said.

"WHAAT?!" responded two voices.

"If he stays here, he will die, runaway, or go berserk. And considering the info on _that organization_, such outcomes will be… problematic." Said Oracle. "With _them_ heading after him, he's going to need the training. Hopefully Mega-pervert won't corrupt the poor boy."

"Yes, it would be my student's wish for us to look after the boy. AND I WON'T CORRUPT HIM." Jiraiya roared.

"I shouldn't have said that out loud should I." Oracle said sheepishly.

'_They're still acting like children.'_ Sarutobi thought. "The boy has just started at the academy. He doesn't even know about his condition or know about you for that matter." He said out loud.

"Good, he already is learning the basics, and has expressed interest in becoming a shinobi. He is from no living clan or has a living blood relative that we know of. He has, no doubt very little loyalty to the actual village, after what they put him through." Oracle said putting up his fingers one at a time as he spoke. "The fact that he is also unwanted by almost everyone in village and open attacked, for national, and international security, do to his… tenant, we should look into his case to assure that he does not obliterates humanity of the face of the Earth. Though some of us seemingly deserve it." He muttered with disgust at the last sentence. "All in all, he is a prime candidate for the next generation of the Shadow-ninja representatives." Oracle explained.

"But he has no reason to trust you. Regardless, he is a boy, not a weapon." Argued Sarutobi.

A sudden wave of massive killer intent cut the debate short as the four rushed to its source.

Naruto's room, a little earlier

Naruto opened his eyes to a white sealing. Surprisingly he didn't hurt that much. The last thing he remembered a kid a few years older than him was stopping the villagers before he passed out.

"Ah, you're up." Said a voice. Naruto turned to see the boy that helped him. "Are you feeling alright?"

The boy's voice was impassive while his eyes showed concern. Naruto had only seen it in the old man's eyes and that ramen family' eyes before.

"Who are you?" the blond boy asked.

"Me? I am Rainbow, of the Shadow-ninja." He wore black pants and a black long sleeved shirt with the word" "_Rainbow" in_ kanji on the top left above his heart and a pair of black gloves that stopped beneath the first knuckle and had metal plates on the back that matched his headband. On each leg, he had that had three loaded kunai sheaths, a shuriken holster, and even a senbon (acupuncture needles) boxes on a brace. He also wore a simple leather belt that supported a pouch that had three slots for scrolls on the out side. "These are my teammates." The boy said gesturing to the two behind him.

The person on his right was a slightly taller and more bulky. He had a black short-sleeved shirt with the words _"Metal fist"_ in kanji and grey fighting bandages on his lower arms and hands. His shaggy black hair was hidden under a cap with his forehead protector on it. Around his waist was a coil of chain that could be seen below the undone black armor vest he wore. His black shinobi sandals completed his outfit. "Hey there. I'm Metal Fist; you gave us a scare when you fainted. We thought you died."

"_You_ thought he died, we didn't freak out. I'm Hurricane by the way." A girl sitting in a chair on the other side of the room said. "It's good to see that you're alright." She said smiling at him.

She wore a grey long-sleeved shirt with pants to match and had four doubled-sided kunai (like the rain ninjas') and a shuriken holster strapped to each leg. She wore grey combat boots, but more noticeable were the blue characters, "_Hurricane_" in kanji on either of her upper arms.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage, believe it!" Naruto said. "Um, where is the old man?"

"The old man?" asked Hurricane.

"If you mean the current Hokage, Naruto-san, he is talking with our teachers." Said Rainbow in his impassive tone.

"Oh." Said Naruto. "Why are you helping me? No one else is except the old man and the ramen family."

"What?" asked Metal Fist.

"Was this the first time you were beaten _by your own people_?" ask Rainbow asked finishing with a whisper.

"No, but it always gets worse around my birth day. But I've been lucky today. My apartment hasn't been burned again, I think. I'm not as hurt as I usually am and I was able to avoid them most of the day. I managed to eat breakfast and some lunch without being attacked." Naruto said casually.

'_What did this kid endure?'_' Metal fist thought shuddering.

'This is normal for him!?'' thought Hurricane.

"Why you?" asked Rainbow in a stoic voice.

"Because my purpose in life is to have everyone hate and hurt me so that others can hate me so much they don't have to hate anyone else or be sad any more." The blond said casually.

Rainbow suddenly _exploded_ with killer-intent/bloodlust.

"What?" He asked darkly, his voice becoming ominous.

Naruto's eyes began to water, suddenly; he was too scared to answer. Rainbow noticed this and mentally cursed. He withdrew his killer intent and turned to the door where Oracle, Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Kakashi had just burst through.

"Rainbow, what was that about?" Oracle demanded, surprising the other three adults that a child that young could generate such hatred.

"I want answers, and I want them now! Why do you tolerate this you senile old fool?" Rainbow said with barely restrained loathing.

Hurricane hastily explained what happened as Metal fist tried his best to restrain Rainbow from attacking the Hokage.

"Rainbow, I'm ordering you to calm down, _now_." Oracle commanded.

'_Whoa! I_'venever _seen Rainbow lose it before, period. Why does this scenario upset him so much?' _Metal Fist wondered as he felt his 'teammate' relax.

"Gomen (sorry) Oracle-sensei." Rainbow murmured

"Old man? Who are they?" Naruto asked the Hokage.

"These are visitors to Konoha. This is Oracle of the Shadow Shinobi." The Hokage said.

"Greetings." Oracle said.

"Why are your eyes covered?" Naruto asked.

"I see with my mind rather than my eyes." Oracle said.

The Hokage gestured to Jiraiya "And this is-"

"North, South, West, East! I am the toad master, the white-haired prodigal son, one of the three great shinobi! A ladies' man that could hush a crying child! I am Lord Jiraiya, otherwise known as the toad sannin, nice to meet ya." Said Jiraiya striking a dramatic pose before looking confused when Naruto started laughing.

"You're weird." Naruto said. Everyone else laughed at that statement except Rainbow, Jiraiya, and Kakashi, the latter most who 'eye smiled'.

"Hey inu (dog)-san." Naruto said smiling at Kakashi.

Kakashi was sometimes assigned to looking after him and had been seen by Naruto a few times. Granted, Naruto never was attacked before on his watches but he did have to step in to defuse a dangerous situation almost every time.

"So how are you doing Naruto-kun?" the Hokage asked.

"Okay, I think. Why are they here?" asked Naruto

"We're visiting Konoha on our training trip." Metal fist said.

"A training trip?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we travel all over to learn and train to be strong enough to be Shadow-Nin." Said Hurricane.

"Really?! That's _so_ cool!" said Naruto. "I wish I could go on a training trip."

"Well maybe you will someday." Said Oracle.

"Really?" Naruto asked grinning widely.

'_He was going to be killed by people he lived among about an hour ago and he is smiling like nothing happened.'_ Rainbow thought in awe. _'How can he just forget that?'_

"Well, I guess we should let you rest, Naruto-kun." The Hokage said gently.

"Okay..." Naruto said disappointedly. He wanted to talk to the nice people longer.

"See ya around Naruto." Metal Fist.

"Bye." Hurricane said with a smile as they began to leave.

Rainbow bowed his and said "I look forward to seeing you again Uzumaki-san." And walked out of the room with his comrades.

"Goodnight kid." Said Jiraiya. Oracle and Kakashi waved, as they to left the room.

Outside in the hallway, Sandaime Hokage turned to Oracle and Jiraiya.

"I'll trust you to your students." The aged shinobi said. "Tell them as much as you have to, but nothing more, unless given my direct authorization."

The two men nodded. '_This is gonna be a long night.'_ They thought. The kids were going to pry out every secret they could.

As Sarutobi headed home to sleep he thought a little more along the lines of: '_Tomorrow is going to be a long day. The council will be in an uproar.'_

Back in Naruto's Hospital Room

For the first time in a long while the blond boy smiled, an actual smile, not the one he would falsely flash, that could make even some of the coldest hearts melt.

'_They didn't hate me… I like them…' _were Naruto's last thoughts before falling asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

End of Chapter 1

Okay, I need reviews to make this story continue. Also before you ask, I will describe\ explain the shadow Nin, and how Ero-sennin fits into the picture.

Jiraiya: Hey! Don't call me that!

Blast-over-Blast: "BE SILENT! OR I MAKE YOUR LIFE SUCK!!" (Evil god voice)

Jiraiya: (Groveling) Sorry. _So _sorry.

Other questions that'll be answered:

1: What's up with the shadow Nin's names?

Every full-fledged Shadow Nin has an alias that matches their characteristics or fighting styles.

2: What about the Uchiha?

No massacre yet, but I have plans…

3: What _are_ the Shadow Ninja?

Relax, and wait for the next chapter, all shall be revealed.

4: Any thing else you want to ask.

If asked, I will also put Japanese glossary and/or jutsu index.

Final two statements; my first fic so my experience slim to none. Also I will probably update my story three times during two months.

Thanks for reading, review if you will.

Next time:

"Next time you under estimate me," Rainbow said appearing suddenly behind him, "don't."


	2. Guest Speakers, the Shadow Ninja

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but some of MY characters are in this

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but some of MY characters are in this.

**Naruto: Shadow Prodigy **

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Scrolls/Emphasizes Speech/ Writing"_

"SHOUTING/2 OR MORE PEOPLE CASTING THE SAME JUTSU"

"**Biju Lord/Greater Summon Speech**"

'_**Biju Lord/ Greater Summon Thought'**_

__Telepathy Communication__

Scene Change/Flashback (End Flashback)

**Chapter Two:**

**Guest Speakers, The Shadow Ninja**

The next day, Leaf Ninja Academy

The class of first years chatted excitedly in their classroom. Talking about what they did yesterday at the Fox Festival. An annual holiday where people of Konoha remember those that fell against the great fox, and celebrate their victory against it. But, there also was a rumor of a riot and some foreign shinobi, but the adults weren't very forthcoming.

"Alright everyone, settle down." Mizuki called out to the rowdy class. He sighed when his words seemed to have little effect. Granted, they just came back from a holiday, but the kids were usually not as rowdy as they were today. Mizuki turned to his friend and co-teacher, Iruka.

Iruka nodded and turned to the class. He closed his eyes, leaning back a little bit. As Iruka inhaled, Mizuki secretly braced himself.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE BE QUIET, NOW!!" Iruka roared. The kids immediately became quiet and shrank back, afraid of their sensei's Big Scary Head Jutsu. "Okay then, now that everyone is settled, we will begin our lesson. Today we will cover a part of history that will come alive today." Several of the students slumped in their seats. "Have any of you heard of the Shadow Ninja Representatives?"

"The Kage-nin? Aren't they just legends?" asked a boy with black spiky hair and red face-markings.

"Raise your hand please. And while they are legendary, are very real, I can assure you." Iruka said.

"Now, can anyone tell us the Shadow Ninja's purpose?" Mizuki asked, putting his hands on his hips scanning the students.

The class became completely silent, and no one raised their hand. After waiting a bit Mizuki raised an eyebrow and asked: "No one knows?"

"The Shadow Ninja Representatives are an elite league of shinobi that serve as liaisons and mediators between the five Elemental Ninja Nations of Konoha, Kiri, Iwa, Kumo, and Suna. They were founded after the First Great Shinobi War, in order to prevent another after the destruction of the first devastated the continent. And somehow they fell apart right before the second Great Shinobi War during the reign of the Forth Hokage." Iruka explained. "The legends you hear-"

"-Are probably slightly inaccurate. Am I correct sensei?" asked a voice at the door. All eyes turned to see a young girl with long black hair.

"Hurricane?!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Naruto-san? Why are you here? You should be in hospital still." Hurricane asked surprised.

"He's special, he heals fast." Rainbow whispered to Hurricane as he came out from behind her and entered the classroom. "So relax yourself Hurricane." He said in his expressionless voice.

"Excuse me, who are you?" asked Iruka crossing his arms. He quickly examined the two for weapons and any potential threat they may become, with his experienced eye. If one wished to severely cripple a ninja village, they merely had to destroy the future generations. The Yondamine Raikage had ordered his Johnin (Elite level ninja) to attack any Konoha genin (rookie level ninja) team they came in contact with, hoping to take a swipe for the title of the 'strongest ninja village', thus creating a war between Kumo and Konoha. So the academy teachers had to protect the cadets, or academy students, carefully incase something like that happened again.

"Shadow Ninja apprentices, sir. We are apparently going to be guest speakers for each class for the next few days." Rainbow replied. He passed a few papers to the two teachers to prove his statement as the class whispered amongst them.

"Hello Uzumaki, fancy meeting you here." Rainbow said turning to Naruto as the teachers leafed through the papers. The classroom had several benches that were beneath long desks. The five rows of desks were divided into three sections by steps. And every row was three steps taller than the last. That equaled a total of fifteen benches. The blond was in the forth row on the right section.

"You know each other?" asked Mizuki.

"We've met." Rainbow said briefly.

"Hey, where is Metal Fist?" asked Hurricane looking around for the other boy.

"Hurricane, why don't you begin?" asked Rainbow. "I'll get him." He said heading for the door.

Hurricane nodded as Rainbow quickly left the room. All the students had stopped talking staring at her expectantly, all eager to hear from a real, living Shadow Ninja.

"Alright," said Hurricane said nervously, clasping her hands behind her, "My name is Hurricane, and I'm in training to be a Shadow-ninja." She said to the class.

"What kind of a name is _Hurricane_?" asked a black haired boy with fighting bandages wrapped around his head for a cap.

"Good question. Hurricane is my alias, or codename. A Shadow-ninja has an alias that describes them, like a fighting style, or a personality trait." Hurricane explained.

"How did you get your codename?" asked a brown haired boy whose hair seemed pushed back by an invisible wind.

"Why do Shadow-ninja have codenames in the first place?" asked a young girl with black hair that was pulled back in a braid.

"To how I got my codename is my little secret." Hurricane said smiling mischievously at the memory. "And we have code names as Shadow-ninja because you have to leave your past behind and you give up your life to serve the Kage or village you are assigned to. You will also be on the field doing diplomatic missions, rescuing political prisoners, and that sort of thing. That is how the Shadow-nin got their name: The Kages' (Shadow's) Ninja, which eventually became the Shadow-nin. Though, for most of us, we either have no past, or already want to forget it."

An awkward silence filled the classroom of first year students.

And it was a very, very, very uncomfortable silence that filled the room for Hurricane.

'_Where the hell ARE YOU TWO?!' _Hurricane wondered about her comrades.

"Any other questions?" Hurricane asked squeezing her hand behind her back, trying to hide her nervousness.

Meanwhile in a hallway in the academy

"Why do you need _me _for? You and Hurricane can handle it just fine," complained Metal Fist.

"It is an assignment, from Oracle-sensei himself." Rainbow said in his usual monotone. Ever since Metal Fist met him and was paired up with him and Hurricane, about a month ago too, he had rarely seen Rainbow break from his reserved behavior.

"So? What can I do? I am no good at this sort of thing. I'll only be in the way." Metal Fist protested.

"Hurricane isn't good at this either and right now she is almost certainly standing _alone_ wishing we were by her side, supporting her. Wishing someone with_ your strength and courage_ was backing her up_._ And where did you go?" Rainbow asked.

"…"

'_Projection Genjutsu: Tormentor's Scowl.'_ Thought Rainbow as he went through hand seals behind his back.

"You abandoned us. Fear over a petty thing caused you to neglect a comrade." Rainbow said. Rainbow's eyes where boring into Metal Fist's, scaring him. Though it probably helped that the Genjutsu Rainbow cast would make anyone who made eye contact with him very uncomfortable. It was an unknown lesser Genjutsu, and was only good when the person made eye contact. And as such, it was easy to detect and dispel, so against those with a higher skill-level, it would be practically useless. However, Rainbow knew how to push the other boy's buttons. While Metal Fist did not know him, Rainbow did know a lot about Metal Fist. "You of all people should know what it's like, how much it hurts to be abandoned, to be left alone, and you shouldn't do the same to her."

"Shut up." muttered Metal Fist. He did not like people bringing up his past. "This is different."

"Quit fooling yourself. This is not different, Metal. You are afraid of something you should not have to be. We will be with you, so prove Hurricane right and be brave. Or prove me right and be a hypocrite by staying here." Rainbow said, some of his killer intent spiking and focusing on the boy in front of him.

"I said shut up, Mujoh-san (heartless)." Hissed Metal Fist. Now he was getting angry. "What do you know?"

"I do know this. A time may come that you may have to choose between an easy way and a risky one when others need _your_ strength. Will you have them stand all-alone? 'United we stand, divided we fall', isn't that one of the Shadow ninjas' sayings? Aren't we supposed to try to keep the world together in times of conflict? How can we do that, when we can't even unite ourselves?" Rainbow asked. His voice seemed to cut through Metal Fist like kunai.

Metal Fist lowered his head and sighed. _'Damn, you can't argue with this guy, but…'_ "I'm sorry… but I'm…"

"Afraid of making a fool of yourself, screwing up, making a bad impression, or disappointing everyone?" Rainbow asked simply.

"How did you…?" Metal Fist asked looking back up.

"I feel the same way too, but I have you both, am I correct?" Rainbow asked, withdrawing his killer intent and dispelling his Genjutsu, returning his dull grayish-blue eyes to normal, without the unnerving feeling when you look at them.

"Come on, let's go." Rainbow said turning around and heading back for the classroom.

"Rainbow," called Metal Fist. Rainbow turned back to him. "Thanks, comrade, you have my strength."

A sparkle flashed apart Rainbow's normally dull eyes. The masked boy nodded to Metal Fist briefly then resumed walking with Metal Fist behind him.

'_Did Rainbow just smile? But why is he smiling now? Rainbow never smiles, so what brought the change? Is it because of Naruto?'_ Metal Fist wondered

Back in the Classroom for first-year students

"I have a question." Said Iruka curiously. "How do the Shadow-Nin operate world wide?"

"Well if you may recall there use to be one representative from each of the five elemental nations and there was one that represented the smaller nations and the leader that travel from one subordinate to another, keeping them in check, almost like a high council. Since there was a large concern that the Shadow Ninja would abuse their power, the leader would make sure each representative was doing his or her jobs right. Then there was a network of contacts that were used to inform the Shadow Ninja of vital information. That network would make up a semi-annual international bingo book of deserters and criminals with information about each one." Hurricane said. "But something didn't work out last time. I don't know the details, but the surviving Shadow-Ninjas are planning to improve the structure of command."

"Who is the current leader of the Shadow-Ninja?" asked a brown haired boy.

Hurricane smiled and said, "The current leader of the Shadow-Ninja is-"

"None other than the very Oracle-sama himself." Said Metal Fist, entering the classroom. "Hey there everyone, I'm Metal Fist." He said waving to the kids in the classroom.

"And I'm Rainbow of the Shadow-Ninja." Said Rainbow nodding to class.

"It's about time you got here." Said Hurricane in mock annoyance.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to cause you all the trouble." Metal Fist said sheepishly. '_I'll make sure it'll never happens again. I won't abandon anyone out of fear ever again.'_ He thought with conviction.

"Is it true that each Shadow ninja has special powers and weapons?" asked the boy with red facial marks and spiky brown hair.

"The Shadow-Ninja do have an arsenal of secret and ancient jutsu. The weapons of the first generation were special yes, but they were rare and custom made and as such are not standard issue." Rainbow explained.

"He means we'll get to learn special jutsu, but we don't get fancy weapons." Translated Metal Fist after seeing the confused faces of some of the children at his friend's big words. '_However...'_ He thought.

"Um, sorry but we need to move on to the next class now." Said Hurricane apologetically, looking at the clock on the wall.

"But we'll be here after school if you have any questions you would like to ask still." Said Metal Fist as Rainbow collected the papers he had given the teachers.

As they went through the day, the Kage-Ninja wondered how teachers could bear repeating the same thing over and over the whole school year. They could barely stand a day of it.

After the school day, on the Academy's playground in the front

"Glad that's over with," Sighed Metal Fist stretching his arms.

The three were standing by a tree with a swing attached to a horizontal branch on it on the playground in front of the academy. "As am I, Kanamonó-san (Metallic)," Said Rainbow turning to face Metal Fist with his hands on his waist.

"Don't call me that!" growled Metal Fist taking a half-hearted swing at his comrade that Rainbow easily sidestepped.

Hurricane shook her head. '_Ever since that teacher called him that Rainbow has been teasing him. Boys.' _Then her expression became thoughtful.

'_But Rainbow seems to be in a good mood. But why? Did Naruto-kun _ (In this context, -_kun_ means a familiar informal address to a junior/ lower classman.) _remind him of something in his past?' _she wondered.

"Hmm, here come the students." Rainbow observed. "And our small bundle of energy."

"Hey guys!" called Naruto running up to them.

"Hey there." replied Metal Fist.

"I'm glad I could come to school today, or I wouldn't be able to see you guys." Naruto said enthusiastically running up to them as students filed out of the Academy for the day.

"Well, it's good thing you can heal fast." Said Hurricane try to smile and push the images of the state she first saw him in out of her head.

"So can some someone be the Hokage and a Shadow-ninja?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know, I'll have to get back to you on that," Said Rainbow.

"So you're Shadow ninja? You seem pretty weak to me," Said a boy with black hair and pupiless, white eyes. (No not Neji, but an arrogant Hyuga from the main branch) He seemed a little bit older than the Shadow Ninja. He walked toward them smirking. "You can't be shinobi at your age."

"Do I seem that incompetent? Good, now I know my adversaries will underestimate me." Rainbow said in a stoic tone that annoyed the newcomer.

"Ha! You're fooling no one with your tough act." The boy smirked.

"Are trying to pick a fight or something?" asked Metal Fist punching his fist into his open hand. Children began to gather around, but kept their distance. They felt that a fight was about to break out.

"Are _you_, _Iron Fist?_'" the boy sneered crossing his arms in a confidant manner. "I am Hyuga Kohman of the Hyuga clan main branch. The likes of you could never beat me."

'_That jerk!'_ thought Naruto scrunching up his face rage and was about to rush the older boy but Hurricane put her hand firmly on his shoulder.

"My alias is Metal Fist," growled Metal Fist who was mentally considering pulverizing the kid right there.

'_I think that is a yes, he wants a fight.' _Hurricane sighed._ 'The Hyuga boy wants to flaunt his superiority,'_ she thought annoyed.

'_This might be amusing.' _Rainbow thought. "What clan? Hi-eew-gah? Never heard of it." He said making sure to sound impassive.

The black haired boy narrowed his white eyes in annoyance. "You lie. The Hyuga clan is feared throughout the world." Kohman boasted.

"Is that so? Hmm, I wonder why, since you don't seem very intimidating." Rainbow said striking a thoughtful pose for extra effect, while he still spoke with no emotion.

"Would you like to find out?" Kohman asked, slipping into the Juken Style Taijutsu Stance.

The small crowd began chanting: "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" repeatedly.

"Next time you under estimate me," Rainbow said appearing suddenly behind Hyuga, "don't." and delivered a sharp blow to the Hyuga's back.

'_Fast…'_ thought almost everyone.

'_He took of his restraints,' _Noted Hurricane.

'_Show off.'_ Metal Fist thought annoyed.

"Why you…!" growled the black haired, Hyuga boy as he got up and began to attack Rainbow with Juken, which was impressive since he was still cadet.

As Rainbow dodged and weaved, he called out to Metal Fist. "What do you think, Metal?"

"His Taijutsu works with speed and agility. Dodge and counter, do not block, he seems to target pressure points. As soon as it's clear, go hard and fast." Metal Fist instructed.

"Right," Said Rainbow, and promptly he grabbed his opponent's wrist and dislocated Kohman's arm before dealing a powerful roundhouse kick to his jaw.

Rainbow jumped back to catch his breath as the Hyuga boy slumped to the ground.

"You were right, I did know about the Hyuga clan." Rainbow said after a moment.

"But, you used the Juken style, and nothing but, a blandly predictable choice. For those who have been trained to dodge and counter, you are almost literally defenseless." Metal Fist said to the boy.

"You know your Taijutsu; I'll give you that, Metal Fist." Said Hurricane.

"Thanks Hurricane." Metal Fist said smiling.

Hurricane smiled back.

"Hurricane, I require your assistance here." Rainbow called.

As Hurricane and Rainbow tended to the injured Hyuga, people began to bombard the Shadow-Ninja with questions.

Two and a half hours later, at a Konoha training ground

"You guys were _so_ cool!" exclaimed Naruto for the hundredth (Eighty-seventh, actually) time jumping up and in excitement. '_These nice people are really strong and cool.' _Naruto thought to himself.

"Thank you, Uzumaki-san." Rainbow said doing chin-ups on a low branch on one of the many trees that bordered the training ground.

"Do you think I could be a Shadow-Ninja?" Naruto asked still jumping up and down.

"I don't know it isn't easy being a Shadow-Ninja." Hurricane said, and then hurled eight shuriken at two different targets. "It requires a lot of hard work," she said pulling out more shuriken from her holsters._ 'Wow, I wish I had his energy.'_ she thought

"Don't worry, I'll work hard!" Naruto said.

"Then you better get to work and train hard Uzumaki-san." Rainbow said with a sparkle in his eyes.

'_He smiled again!'_ thought Metal Fist who had stopped practicing his Taijutsu on a metal-plated tree stump. _'This boy can really bring out the best in people.'_ he thought, looking at Naruto.

Hurricane suddenly stiffened. "Everyone! Get close together! NOW!" she snapped.

The four jumped together as three ninja, probably Johnin, wearing facemasks and bandanas on their heads, hiding their hair, teleported around them.

"Go away Shadow-Ninja. This strictly a Konoha affair." one said.

"I sense murderous intent and it isn't us." Said Hurricane glaring at the masked man.

"Do you think I'd run away and abandon a friend?" growled Metal Fist darkly.

"This is your last warning," said another.

Naruto stood still, his mind still reeling over what was happening, the three Shadow-ninja shared a nod.

"_Do we look like we are negotiating?"_ asked Rainbow coldly as the Shadow-Ninja entered fighting stances.

The wind blew ominously as leaves drifted across the clearing.

"So be it." Said the first ninja.

**TO! **

**BE! **

**CONTINUED!**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

End of Chapter 2

OH! CLIFF HANGER JUTSU!!

So, now you better understand the Shadow Ninja. Therefore, you need to review but first I would like to apologize to you guys to having to put up with a crappy chapter one; I am working on it though. Now I will not be updating as often as I thought I would be. In addition, if you want me to explain jutsu, like the ones you are going to see soon, TELL ME BY REVIEWING, YOU DON'T HAVE TO HAVE AN ACCOUNT TO REVIEW THIS STORY!

Oh, you gave me zero questions to answer. Whoa! That is strangely depressing.

Blast-over-Blast: Do not worry. I have an Idea…

Oracle: Since there are no reviewers except those 5/6 people, we have decided to take drastic measures.

Jiraiya: WE JUST CLOSED EVERY 7ELEVEN IN YOUR COUNTRY!!

Hurricane: Next, we will have Jiraiya's book be burned.

Kakashi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Blast-over-Blast: OR YOU COULD LET ME FINISH!! - (Evil God voice) My plan is…. That I must receive 10 (Ten) for this chapter, (second chapter) if you wish me to update. If I get more than 10 reviews, I will publish earlier.

Announcements!

Hurricane: Guess what? We have our first poll! Yes!

Metal Fist: The poll goes as this: When Naruto returns from training with the Shadow Ninja:

Naruto goes as his alias so no one knows it is him at first.

Naruto returns to Konoha as himself keeping his time as Shadow Ninja secret from the public.

Sandaime Hokage: How he returns affects how he leaves so vote today!

Blast-over-Blast: Also see prologue for my other fic, try to review.

Next time: Fight for Lives, Problematic Politics

"What's his condition?!" demanded the man.

"I… I'm sorry, but the boy…" the medic stuttered in front of the fearsome ninja.

"No!" The Hokage whispered in despair.

BLOOOPEERS!!

"_Do we look like we are negotiating?"_ asked Rainbow coldly as the Shadow-Ninja entered fighting stances.

"That is _so_ cliché, real ninjas aren't cliche. Real Ninjas… go commando in public." Said the third man dramaticly.

The next instant he was pinned to the ground with Rainbow having a sword tip pointing to his throat. "You treatin my comrades with pointless deth!" He said in a low, heavy, accented voice.

"This is madness!" cried the Johnin.

"Madness? THIS IS VOICEOVER!!" cried 'Rainbow' plunging the sword down on his enemy in 'his' low, heavy, accented voice.

"GET A JOB!" cried Hurricane.

Blast-over-Blast: See "Real Ninjas" on youtube to fully understand this, it's funny enough to be worth your time watching.

- 26 -


End file.
